The Spookies
by Historia70
Summary: When Dib was 11 he dragged Gaz along with him in search of the paranormal. During that time Gaz does something selfless to save him, but ends up dying, or is she? Dib obsessed searches for answers & goes into another realm. Zim comes along accidently simply because he wants to know what the human is doing. Note: Zim has never met Gaz before since he arrived on Earth after.
1. Chapter 1

**Think of this as a slight AU. There is no pairings for this story. I know I always do have the typical pairings, but not this time. This might be a good story for some and an awful story for others. If you flame me, I'll feed you kitty chow. If you don't, you get plenty of cookies, and possibly some refreshments.**

 **Zim doesn't know about, Dib having a sister since she did something selfless for her brother. I guess this is where you can consider it AU then. We know Dib is obsessed with the Paranormal so it is only natural for him to see if he can find his sister. Zim being Zim, does something that is completely him: Must find out what the Dib is doing. What could go wrong? :P**

* * *

Dib had been haunted by a memory since he was 11. It was before Zim ever entered his life. It happened in front of this Hi Skool when he was curious about something so he dragged his sister with him. She didn't want to come, but feeling bored enough she agreed in hopes of something happening. She was probably expecting him injured resulting from chasing something. It was late at night when it all occurred. Dib didn't remember much except for a pair small hands at his back pushing him hard. When he came to, he found his sister in the middle of the street. Dib was shocked. She pushed him away. His sister is not known for being unselfish or being kind. She was the exact opposite, but it never stopped him from loving her. He hoped that one day for her to grow out of that phase of her life, but it seemed it wouldn't happen as he stared at her unmoving body when a scream ripped out of his body.

"GAZ!"

Dib remembered rushing over to her. Trying to get her to wake up. He tried so many things to do so even slapping her gently on her face. Calling 9-1-1 he informed them what happened.

That is when everything slowed down to a grinding halt to the point he vaguely remembered the funeral. He didn't remember standing inside the family mausoleum that already housed his mother and now his baby sister. Dib could only remember asking one question.

"What happened to her skull pendant?"

7 years later and in Hi Skool, you could say Dib was still haunted by that day. You could also say he was still obsessed with the Paranormal along with aliens, including the one in his classrooms. As they constantly fought one another on a daily basis to the point of being covered in bruises, Dib would end up coming home to an empty place wishing that his sister was there to make a deadpanned remark to him. Amazing how he missed those remarks of hers.

Grabbing a soda, he went to the couch to open the book he had been reading about making connections to other worlds, and how it could be achieved. In the many years he had been into the Paranormal, he had never ventured to this realm before. Flipping through some pages, he landed on a chapter that greatly interested him to the point of him reading it out loud. As he read it, he quieted down when he thought he heard a voice. Looking around, Dib continued reading before he heard the voice again.

 _"Are you just reading out loud to be annoying or are you that lonely?"_

Dib could of swore it was Gaz's voice, but it sounded maturer. Though in essence she was actually, but the voice sounded it. For the hell of it, he replied, "I'm lonely."

There came no other voices, but Dib saw there was a list of what needed to be had in order to do the job. It also read that the place of death near or on it, would be the best chance to open the portal. Getting off the couch, Dib went upstairs knowing he has most of these supplies. It was time to have some things answered for his ever curious mind.

For Zim, he kept an eye on the Dib-stink sensing he was about to do something. He had been much too quiet for the past few days. Was he planning something against him and his base? He could never trust the filthy worm child. He had been trying to sneak into his base for years with only a few times succeeding. He'll follow him and he'll show that horrible hyooman never to mess with the all mighty Zim. NEVER!

Late Friday night, Dib snuck into the school deciding to go into the boiler room. Picking the lock was always too easy. Entering he had to scoff at how much it resembled a horror movie, but it was a perfect location for him. Walking over to the center of the area he was in, he drew a symbol in the middle of the floor with chalk. Placing several candles around in a circle, Dib lit them and began as he started to recite the incantation when he spotted that annoying green menace approach him.

"Go away, Zim. This has nothing to do with you." Dib's tone was angry.

Stepping into the circle with Dib, Zim narrowed his eyes at him. "If you are planning on destroying me then it is Zim's concern."

Baring his teeth, Dib almost pushed him, but held himself back. "This is a private moment that you will never understand. This has nothing to do with you and now you are in this circle I know you are too stubborn to leave. I'm correct aren't I?"

"You got that right hyooman." Crossing his arms over his chest, Zim grinned at him thinking he outsmarted his enemy.

Picking up the book, Dib started reading out the incantation loudly. As he continued reading, Zim's arms fell to the sides seeing a wind come from somewhere whipping around them. Panicked, he tried to leave the circle, but Dib's grip suddenly on his wrist kept him anchored there. Zim was officially binded with Dib to go to the other side together. Zim covered his face over with one arm yelling out in panic before instant blackness came over them both.

When they woke up, they found themselves in a dirty leaf covered hallway with lockers either torn off, painted over, or blood splatter on it. Zim and Dib looked around in question not loving the smell one bit, but what they hated worse was watching a small blonde teenager come out of a classroom with blood dripping off of her laughing away. Eyes getting wider just staring at the girl in front of them, the blonde turned her head towards them opening up her mouth so wide it covered the entire mass of her body.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** It was such a blood curdling scream, that Zim and Dib ran off in the other direction in a panic.

Ducking into a section of the hallway, Zim turned to Dib and slapped him hard across the face. "YOU! You brought me here. You take me back now!"

Glaring at him, Dib slapped him back. "I would if I could, but I have a mission to accomplish, and it is important we don't separate. OH and also... You followed me here ass!"

Turning around, they saw the blonde follow them deciding to scream again at them. Screaming themselves, they ran upstairs hoping for something better. As they were running up, Zim had to ask, "Why here of all places? Don't we get enough of skool at a normal time? You thought you make it more scarier, next time visit Miss Bitters!"

"If you have to know I'm looking for my sister."

"You have a sister? If we find her I hope she is kicks your ass after I kick it."

Dib won't comment to that question as they went to the second level going through the door. The place was just as dirty and disgusting as downstairs. Walking forth, they explored to find some room occupied with phantom classes in attendance, some ghosts were being tortured, and something that actually looked like Miss Bitters in one class teaching.

"Huh... Figures." Dib whispered, not even the least surprised there.

Shuddering at that horrid teacher, Zim followed alongside Dib as they continued down the hallway going around the bend to come across nothing but figures not even moving except to twitch. Gulping, Zim looked behind them to find the same creatures suddenly behind them. Tapping Dib's shoulder, he pointed them out. Dib had no clue what to do because each time they breathed they moved closer to them. He didn't like this. Feeling a tap on both their shoulders, they turned in surprise facing a girl who was 5' 3" wearing a black dress, pink/black tights, and long purple hair with a delicate face. For Zim, she appeared normal and clean for a place like this. For Dib, she was vaguely familiar, but she was older looking.

Pulling them both apart, she placed her finger in front of her lips to indicate for them to be quiet. Taking their hands, she walked them through the field of freaks who stopped twitching around. Reaching past the swinging door, she released their hands to turn around to face them. "It is important when you see them to have a guide because one touch from any of them, they will take your souls away, or at least pound you into meat." She instructed. "I'm the only guide you will have."

Dib was studying her all that time. "Gaz?"

Focusing on Dib, she nodded. "Yes."

"You were 10 when..."

"I know, and I wish I can explain why and how I aged in this crappy place, but I can't." Gaz told him. "I wish I could, but I can't."

"I've missed you." Taking a chance, he reached out to touch her face.

Allowing it, Gaz smirked. "In my old days I would of smacked you for touching me."

"I know, but I'm glad you are allowing this."

Feeling pain, Gaz stepped back. "I have to go Dib. I'm being called back by the master of this place. You'll see me again." Glancing over to Zim, she added, "Nice to meet you, Zim." Feeling claws on her, she turned abruptly to go through the wall.

"Eh?" Zim stepped back when she did this before grabbing Dib by the shirt. "Take us back through that head of yours now!"

"This isn't the Halloween thing, Zim! This is something different." Eyes moist, he walked over to the wall his sister disappeared through. "My sister is really here."

"Yes... And she seems already much more tolerable then yourself." Zim mused.

* * *

 **I might just update this once a week instead of daily like I normally have with my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Dib studied the wall that Gaz went through, Zim couldn't get over the horrid stench in the air. Stepping up to the annoying Earthling, he grabbed him harshly by the arm to turn Dib to face him. "You listen here you filthy worm child, I want to go back, and I want to go back now. Do you understand?" Zim hissed.

Pushing him away, Dib straightened his shirt up. "No. I came here for my sister."

"Who is obviously dead."

Dib ignored his grievous remark. "I came here to not only find her, but to free her of this place. Also I'm here because as someone studying the paranormal it is beneficial for me to keep looking into this."

"Free her? Come on. It is a virtual paradise." Opening the door they went through, he added, "See." The freaky creatures swiped and approached the door in anger. Shutting it, Zim smiled nervously. "See?"

Narrowing his eyes at Zim, Dib was not to surprised at his selfishness. "You're a jerk."

"Me? I'm the jerk?! You are the one who dragged me here!"

"I dragged you here?! Are you insane?" Rolling his eyes, Dib corrected himself. "Excuse me, you are insane. You followed me. You stepped into the circle. You became bounded in this task with me the second you did that."

"And whose fault is that hmmmmmm?" Poking his bottom lip out, Zim hummed to himself.

Looking at him as if he suddenly dressed himself in nothing but pink and putting on a blonde wig to proclaim himself as Barbie, Dib face palmed himself. "I stand corrected, you are bat shit crazy."

Hands on his hips, Zim held up his head. "Well at least I'm not a moose."

Mumbling something under his breath, Dib turned around to keep wandering around to see if he can locate, Gaz again. At least he heard Zim coming with. Hearing something also squeaky behind them, Dib and Zim looked back to find a 7 foot tall clown with a hatchet in its hands. Eyes open wide the second it swung it down into the ground, Zim cried out making a mad dash down the hallway with Dib soon by his side.

"What is this place?!" Zim yelled out.

"It wasn't quite clear in the book but I'm guessing the 9th dimension of hell." Dib replied as he continued to hear slamming into the floor behing them.

"Is there a such thing?"

"I've read about it, but it hasn't been proven." Stumbling to the ground, Dib cried out at seeing the hatchet almost hit him till Zim grabbed him pulling him up, and along. Dib knew he did that as his ticket out of there.

Finding the stairwell, they ran down hoping it would stay up there. Almost slipping on some goo, Dib and Zim headed straight for the door in front of them seeing the outside world beyond it through the window. Flinging it open they both ran into an invisible wall. Slamming their fists against it, Zim began screaming in Irken before jumping back to bring forth a laser gun to shoot at it, but all it did was reflect back almost getting both Dib and Zim instead as they instantly flung themselves down on the ground to cover up.

"You aren't permitted in leaving that way."

Lifting his head up, Dib saw Gaz standing nonchalantly over at the far edge of the stairs. Hearing a familiar slash and slam from up above, Gaz simply looked up to shake her head before a shuffling was heard. Both standing up, Dib came up to her almost calmly while Zim was far less so.

"Allow us to leave and you will not learn what true suffering is until you come face to face with the almighty and all powerful, Zim!" Waving his fist at her, Dib was livid, Gaz simply shrugged it off.

Strolling past them silently, she went to the door herself to demonstrate as she knocked hard against it. "Even I'm not allowed to leave. I'm not in charge of this place. This section."

Dib approached her. "Why not?"

"You would think that there is just one that is in charge, but there isn't. What you know. What you may you think you do know, is all wrong, Dib." Gaz answered. "There is a demon in each section. Beyond this barrier right here, another demon is in charge."

"You died on the street beyond that barrier though."

"True and I have no true idea how I ended up with this one and not the other. Was it a furlough or something else?" Eyes downcast, Gaz looked to the exact area where the incident happened. "Just like I have no true idea why I'm aging in this place."

Taking a chance again, Dib touched her arm. "Gaz, I want to save you."

"Dib, don't. You both have to leave and you have to leave now. It is important that you do." Removing his hand away from her, she looked down.

"Not without saving you."

Gazing up with far more determination in her eyes, Gaz slammed the doors closed with just a wave of her hand. "There is no saving me, Dib. Get that through your head. I didn't save your damn life for you to keep wasting it on me. Go."

Zim observed the exchange between both siblings with some interest. He didn't dare to interject anything, but he swore he saw or heard something more between what she was saying. He refused to voice it in front of Dib's ears. Hearing a blood curdling scream again, Zim's eyes widened up. Gaz though, rolled her eyes against the sound.

"Gaz I have been sensing you. I know you spoke to me. Why am I hearing and sensing you even more? I know it means for me to come and save you." Dib was so desperate now.

Gaz's eyes squinted closed to hide away from any thoughts. "Dib... I belong here. Go away from here now." Stepping away from him, she stopped in front of Zim. "Convince him without yelling."

Zim merely nodded at her as he watched her disappear through a wall again. Dib's head bowed down lower then he ever witnessed before. "There is a reason why she wants us to leave and it is an obvious danger if we do stay."

Head still bowed, Dib's voice sounded deadly almost. "You just want to leave you selfish bastard."

"I admit that Zim is selfish, but this time I can see the benefits of listening and abiding."

Turning to face him, Dib shook his head. "She's aging for a reason here. So far she is the cleanest being we've seen so far. The Gaz I knew wouldn't of cared before about someone else, but now she does. I know people mature as they age, but I saw it in her."

Zim crossed his arms over his chest. "If she didn't care before then why did she really save you from dying? She seemed to care before."

"My sister has always been complicated."

"Your sister seems more realistic then you right now." Seeing anger on the humans face again, Zim rolled his eyes. "Look! I hate to admit to you when I think you are smart, but you are intelligent for this dirt ball of a waste of a planet. Your sister is obviously smart too, so do yourself a favor in helping her out by doing what she is wanting."

"I can't. My mom died when we were both far too young and my dad is hardly home to the point I don't even know him even if I am his clone. Gaz has been my family more then they ever were even if she acted like she wanted to tear my head off all the time. I get you don't understand a thing about family, but she cared enough about me to push me out of the way from that car. A car that not only hit her, but after they did it, they rolled over her body like she was a speed bump." Dib explained. Wiping a tear that fell from his eye, he hated showing weakness in front of Zim, but this was important to him.

Zim sighed. "I think we should give in to her wishes because we have no clue on how to help her."

"For the first time, Zim I have no clue either."

Hearing a loud screech both of them fell to the ground in pain. Voices were heard all around along with stomping before everything fell quiet. Zim and Dib stared at one another clueless what was happening right now.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews so far. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Gaz leaned against the pillar not wishing to be seen, but knowing fully well He sensed her in the vast room amongst all the others. It was a menagerie that was all around to come and listen to him speak. He called the meeting and before he would step in to speak, everyone was chattering away in all their different ways. Most yelled. Some screamed. The petite blonde never spoke, she just screamed like a banshee. It was irritating. All of them were irritating. In the entire room, Gaz was the youngest.

"My Minions! I have gathered you all here to inform you we have visitors amongst us!" His voice would never need a loud speaker. Gaz wouldn't be surprised if even Dib could hear him.

"I know some of you have witnessed them wandering around. Searching. Searching for that one that has been lost to them so long ago!" He continued.

There were many mixed sounds happening as Gaz wished she could leave this sanctum right now.

"GAZLENE MEMBRANE! Step forth to me little one." He beckoned.

Eyes opening up at the sound of her name, she squinted them to emerge from around the pillar. His finger beckoned her to come closer. It was a very large muscular claw, possibly even larger then her own body. Walking forth she always took him in seeing how his body was way too large. Muscular. Built like a castle since it seemed more rock like. He had horns on top of his head and a long tongue. She hated when she was called to see him. Hated when she had to get down on her knees to pay him respect. She also hated the silence from everyone around knowing they were waiting for another word from their Master.

Examining Gaz, he smiled wide down at her. "You are related to the male up there. Obviously not the green skinned one, though both will soon be ours since they are failing to heed your warning." Chuckling at their ignorance, He placed a clawed tip at his chin. "You'll still be the youngest here, but I do enjoy fresh blood."

Gaz kept silent knowing to speak now meant horrific harm.

"You do know what I need, don't you?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"And you'll be of true age in 7 months, correct?" He pursued.

"Yes." Gaz cringed internally wishing never to change her age again.

"Pure blood is what I need and desire. While your brother no longer has it, he still is good enough to join our ranks!" With that call out everyone laughed out.

* * *

Walking and arguing were back between Dib and Zim as Dib continued searching for Gaz, and Zim continued to try to convince him to stop searching. Stopping, they both faced one another pushing and hitting one another as they continued their bitching when two of the largest axes came down in front of them from within the wall making them both scream. Eyes both wide, they saw two extremely large characters with blood dripping out of their eyes come out of said wall. One turning towards Dib and the other towards Zim slamming the axes down between their legs.

There was no chance in fighting as Dib noticed seeing how more arms formed from their bodies with knives attached to the hands. Zim did try to fight, but was knocked so far down the hallway from one swipe that Dib couldn't see him any longer. Dib unfortunately needed Zim to go back home with eventually. Getting several sharp objects hurled at him, Dib ran as fast as possible ducking through another hallway reaching darkness, but not being deterred, he reached in for his flashlight to find another way out.

For Zim, he couldn't locate the Dib-idiot any longer, but he saw the large creature coming towards him. Panic went through him as he decided to run away hating feeling uninvader like doing that. Seeing a set of double doors, he went through that only to slip in some sort of void before losing his breath before darkness took hold.

* * *

Gaz felt the trouble her brother, and Zim were in as did the others though they all chortled about it. Closing her eyes more, she tried to drown out their laughing, but it was brought back by feeling that large claw under her chin prompting her to stand up to look into his orange eyes.

"My dear, this will all happen as it is suppose to be. You are not suppose to tell them all that is going on or the punishment will be quite sincere." He promised.

All of them started to chant, except for banshee girl. "PUNISHMENT! PUNISHMENT! PUNISHMENT!"

Gaz tried to let that not bother her, but she knew what everything detailed. She seen stuff multiple times to know better even though this is the first time she was directly associated with someone. Why couldn't Dib let well enough alone? Why did he have to try to save everyone?

"I understand." She told him finally.

"As tempting as it is, I am fine with hints, but don't go into it." Removing his claw away from her face, He smirked at her. "You do remember all that I hold against you."

Right then she saw him dangling her skull pendant in front of her to taunt her. She knew.

"Yes... I knew you were special the moment I spotted you in front of this place." Putting the pendant away, He chuckled away again. "Now you may all leave and have your fun."

Gaz felt the sections that both Dib and Zim were in and she had to decide who was in the most danger at the present time.

* * *

For Dib he wondered how in the hell the landscape changed into something so desert-like. There were cactus's, scorpions, some snakes along with other normal school things including a banner showing an upcoming homecoming dance. There was no one else around right now, but it didn't mean not to stop being off your guard. Just then a vulture flew in to land on top of one of the lockers. Watching him. He hardly paid attention till more joined in.

"Oooooooooooooookayyyyyyyyyy." Dib drew out slowly, but didn't let that slow him down.

* * *

For Zim, he was still out. There was a strong wind being felt below him as his body teetered off an edge. He mumbled to himself not realizing the danger he was in as something shot up from below him knocking him into the hole effectively waking him up. Panic ripped through him as he felt something wrap around his leg then around his back rendering his pak useless. Holding on tight to the edge with his hands, Zim felt torn apart. Hated himself for this. He was an Invader after all of the mighty Irken Empire. He should be able to do this. As the rarest of something happening, he swore he felt sweat form on him making him chance to look down to a beast that was all teeth, with its tentacle and tongue wrapped around him. No, he refused to go out like this as he forced his pak legs to emerge. He forced them to break through that disgusting tongue.

Feeling his grip loosening more, Zim cursed as he looked down before screaming out at feeling a pair of hands latch onto his own. They were obviously small, but man they were strong. Freakishly so. Peering up, he saw familiar tights, but not her face. He had to admit it was helping loosening up the grip of the tongue some. Getting two of his pak legs out to stab through the muscle. Hearing a shriek far below, the hold from her tugged him up so fast after he stabbed the tentacle, Zim found himself landing on top of her. Taking a breath, he rolled off of her.

"Zim isn't good at this, but thanks."

Gaz just grunted back at him trying to decide something. Glancing at his profile, she decided it making her roll on top of his chest. Gaz almost laughed at his startled expression. "I know they sent someone to separate you both to make you more vulnerable. We have to get you reunited."

Zim honestly didn't know what to do with this dead girl on him right now. She was obviously tangible. She was very clean to the point she smelled like she showered daily. Still she was dead. Plus human.

Seeing herself in those ruby eyes of his, she saw confusion in his face. "You're a virgin, Zim." Gaz blurted out.

"Virgin?"

"Someone who hasn't had sex. Intercourse. Coitus." She replied almost sourly.

"What does that have to do with anything right now?" His angered expression changed into something a bit more disturbing. "Wait! Do you want to have intercourse with the powerful Zim? Oh Gaz-human, I see you are marveling over me, but I'm truly not interested."

Gaz just blinked at him almost in disbelieve. "No you idiot. As if I'd soil myself with you."

Flipping her on her back, Zim started to remove his tunic. "What? You dare turn down the almighty Zim? I'll show you what your turning down."

Eyes widening, Gaz thought she already was in the madhouse, but the madhouse was in this alien trying to remove his shirt. Growling, she flipped him back on his back. "No. Ok once you are reunited with Dib you can ask him about virgins and demons. I can't get into it since I'm not allowed to. Just like I'm not allowed to say a lot of things except hint at stuff."

"Oh so you don't want to have coitus with me?" Making a face he looked away as if insulted.

Almost smacking her forehead, she brushed her fingertip along his chest finding it very funny to do so. She didn't know how to flirt. She never liked anyone before. What she was trying to do was save his life and her brothers life by getting them out of here. "Well you may be cute, Zim, but I enjoy thinking of wanting to do that with you in an incredibly clean place where no germs inhabit. I wouldn't want us hating our experience. Would you hate that too?"

Purring against the touch and the magic words, Zim looked back to her. "He he nooooooo."

"Good, then we should get up to get this all over with for you." Still cooing, she stood up holding out her hand for him to take. Helping him up, Gaz almost giggled at the stupid expression on his face.

Snapping out of his stupor over something, Zim studied her. "As a virgin I'm valuable to a demon. What about your brother?"

"It is sad to know this, but I know he isn't. I won't get into how I do know this."

Seeing how unhappy she looked saying that, Zim allowed her to get away with that. "He mentioned in our argument after you last left about a skull pendant. Something you always wore, but not now. What happened?" Seeing the pained expression there, he ventured to ask, "Are you allowed to at least talk about that." She shook her head no. "You'll get in trouble, correct?" She nodded. "Do we have a time table here?"

"Sunday midnight or if something doesn't get you first." Taking his arm, she led him away. "It is time to reunite with my brother since he will soon have trouble come at him."

* * *

Dib was swatting at the vultures trying to get him. He ran to any door only to find them locked. Cursing at the birds, he swore he heard them cackling at him. Talking back instead of squawking. Swinging fully at a couple coming at him, he swung so hard that he slipped falling into the dirt, but it quickly formed into quicksand. Dib never dealt with this stuff before, but tried to remember all he could having a feeling he looked like some cartoon flailing around aimlessly. The birds were having fun as they laughed at him some more.

"Shut up you fucking birds!" Dib yelled out.

"Dib-stink!"

Looking up, Dib saw Zim next to Gaz.

"Grab my leg." Zim called out extending one of his pak legs. Seeing him grab it, he pulled him out.

Seeing the birds squawking away, Gaz stomped over. "Get out of here or I'll show you what true hunger is like."

"The Master won't like this, Gazlene." One told her.

Stomping over to the one who spoke, Gaz clenched her fist. "He knows what I'm doing, but if you want to squawk away to him. Squawk."

Dib watched as the vultures looked at one another before flashing his sister one angry look. Dib had no clue they would flip them off, but they did before flying away through a black hole made in the wall. Dib wanted to speak to her, but the way she turned to face him silenced him.

"You have virgin meat with you. You have till midnight on Sunday to leave this place, Dib. Leave now." Gaz growled.

"Not without..."

"Save it!" Gaz screamed out. "I appreciate it. I do, but you have to leave and leave now." Coming back over to them both, she grabbed both their hands none too gently, and phased them through a door.

Dib will think how cool that was later. "Gaz you are worth saving."

"I didn't save your life in order to throw it away now. There are countless lives out there. Living ones to dedicate yourself to, Dib. I know you love doing that. Please do that for myself. For you." Turning her back to him, she had to fight the urge to punch him.

"Dad doesn't believe you are dead any longer. He keeps asking when you will ever get out of your room." Dib informed her.

Closing her eyes, Gaz knew. It was a connection to her previous life so she knew. "Dib, just go."

"Where is your pendant?"

Gaz couldn't reply. She was forbidden to. "Zim, try to convince him." Stepping forth, she vanished through a wall.

Dib bowed his head as he looked at the time on his watch. "It'll be Saturday soon."

"What is the significance to virgins and demons?" Zim questioned.

"It is a very bad thing, Zim. Means you are far more valuable then myself." Turns to him. "They'll still take me, but who knows what more they will do to you. To Gaz."

Thoughts kept going through Zim's head after Gaz saved him. Zim could see that Dib still wanted to try to help her. "You still want to save your sister."

Dib had his determined look back on his face. "Yes, Zim, yes I do."

* * *

 **If you want to look at this as slight ZAGR go right ahead.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Italics means a flashback in this chapter. Dib and Zim are also in High School. Dib is 18. Sorry I wasn't clear there.**

* * *

The pull towards a window was high for Dib. He ignored Zim's complaints. Dib knew in the back of his mind still that, Zim had no clue why this was so important. She was still family to him. Dib still loved her in spite of her old mean ways. He could see the good too. Why would someone who spouted off wanting to see him dead and threaten him, only to turn around and risk herself, if she didn't truly care at all? What did she have to gain? Alright, maybe a new game system, but in truth, Dib didn't buy that thought.

As he kept thinking, who is the demon exactly? What happens when she leaves them? Is she tortured by him? Oh he hoped not. If anything he'll sacrifice himself in order to trade his life for her own. Pausing in his thoughts, he glanced to Zim with a question popping up in his mind.

"Why haven't you had any sex, Zim?"

The look of utter annoyance passed through his face. "That is rather personal human worm." Puffing out his chest, he continued to march on.

Scratching the back of his head, Dib felt embarrassed now for asking, but in this place he had to. "Sorry, but I am curious."

"Well if you must know, us Irkens are not allowed that sort of interaction. Well at least one of my status. The Tallest may, but not myself." The thing that Dib didn't know was that he was exiled. "Anyhow if I was allowed to, there is no one on this planet I would want to deal with. Nor anyone even on my planet."

"Seriously? Not one female or male has crossed your mind?" Dib pressed. His own first time was with a foreign exchange student, who also had a passion for the Paranormal.

"Male? Worm child I assure you if I do want this sex, then it will be with a female."

"How can you be certain of that?"

Recalling how it felt to have Gaz on top of him, Zim's response was that of, "I can't deny those curves females have. Most are enjoyable to look at."

Twitching his eyebrow at that, Dib smiled. "I can't agree with you more there." Stopping at a window that called for him, Dib stood transfixed outside to wonder why he had that urge to be here.

Zim stood beside him just curious to know what he was looking at.

 _Outside there was a fog before it dissipated. From the fog there was a younger Dib walking from outside this very skool with a disgruntled looking Gaz. Dib was 11 at the time, while Gaz was 10. Dib's voice was carrying on and on about ghosts and stuff looking to irritate, Gaz to no end. The side of her mouth gritted away as it bared her teeth from that end. Her fists were clenched before she stopped to wave her hands in front of her body._

 _"Enough, Dib! I've had it up to here with ghosts this and ghosts that along with Bigfoot." Stomping her foot down, she waved her fist in the air. "You speak another word about him using the belt sander, I will send you to a nightmare world."_

 _"Ok, ok." Holds his hands up in almost defeat. "I'll try not to say it so much around you. Sheesh, sorry."_

 _Face palming herself, Gaz sighed. "Look, I know and get most things about you, but there are times I just want to kill you."_

 _"Yeah I know." Pouting Dib began to place his head down when he spotted Bigfoot across the table. "OH my god, Gaz! Did you see it? Did you?"_

 _Jumping up and down, he pulled out his camera placing it in front of his face running full blast across the street. Not noticing the car barreling down the street, Gaz's arms stretched out more calling out for her brother, but since Dib didn't hear her, she rushed up behind him pushing him away resulting in her getting hit very heavily flinging her into the street. Dib was on the sidewalk not even responding at all since he was knocked out like a light from the tumble. Gaz on the other hand, with a broken and mangled body, the driver didn't leave to check on her they just drove over her to add insult to injury. A figure came out of no where. A figure that was very large with horns, and orange eyes. Walking forth, he examined Gaz before reaching down to lift something off of her. Pulling it up, he waved it over her entire body murmuring something as a purple light went in._

 _"Stand up, little one." It ordered._

 _Standing up very roughly, Gaz looked up at the large being in front of her dangling her pendant in front of her. "Give that back to me." She demanded._

 _Touching her face he released something on her that weakened her to the point of making her fall down to her hands and knees. "I love when they bow to me."_

 _"Fuck off." Gaz gritted out. Feeling electricity flow through her from him, Gaz writhed out in pain._

 _"Now, my dear, will you listen to me."_

 _"Fuck off." Gaz repeated._

 _Looking over to Dib, he placed a guillotine on top of him. "Actually I will do more then that to him, but the end result is this... He will die. I will rip him in half before tearing into you."_

 _"Fuck off."_

 _Waving the pendant in front of her, he chuckled. "You see this right here. You were alive when I came to you. When you have woken up you would of been paralyzed with brain problems. Your very life is in this pendant that I now and will continue to hold. You will come with me or doom will befall your own family. It will all start with him. You have already saved him once. Question is, will you do it again?"_

 _"How can I believe you with my life?"_

 _Approaching her, he touched her making her jerk away. "Go away." She breathed out._

 _"Ghosts will feel very minimal touch, but you..." Pinches her hard before kicking her making her fall to the ground. "You are essentially alive."_

 _Hearing a blade, Gaz turned to see the guillotine was being raised up to chop Dib's head off. Panicky, Gaz screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _"Will you cooperate now?" He purred down at her._

 _Head down. Ashamed of being beaten. Feeling she could possibly still fight him, but him sending another reminder through her body made her nod her head. "Yes."_

 _"Come then."_

 _Gaz looked over towards Dib, hesitating till a collar went around her neck forcing her along. "I'm coming. I'm coming." She growled out._

Pressing his hands against the glass, Dib felt his heart drop as he watched it all. Pressing his head against the window, he whispered, "She suffered, Zim. I know she did."

Zim was about to say a few words to him. That was actually brave of her to do. Stupid in some small way since it was his enemy, but brave.

"Bastard did that on purpose." The words were spoken with such venom making them both turn around to face Gaz. "He lured you here to see that. To keep you here." She was looking out till she turned her attention back to Dib. "Dib, listen. You have to listen if you really actually love me like you say you do. You have to leave, and leave now."

Eyes burning with sadness and frustration, Dib wanted to hold her. "What does he want to do with you?"

Her head turned abruptly to the side listening to a voice she can only hear, making her step back. "I'm being called away with the others. The Guard will show up again. You can't miss him."

"Gaz." Reaching out, Dib tried to grab her, but she left through the wall again.

Zim was quiet. Taking Dib by the shoulder to turn him to face him, he whispered, "You noticed how we woke up in the hallway instead of the boiler room? There might be a reason for that."

Dib was about to open his mouth when a large hatchet slashed the air near them making them both duck. Grabbing Zim's forearm, they both ran in the same direction. "That might be the Guard, Gaz mentioned."

"If that is him... I hate him already."

* * *

She was called down there along with the rest of the others to witness a punishment. Not her own, but from someone else who broke the rules. Gaz never enjoyed watching this type of punishment knowing what was in his mind since he broadcasted it loud and clear. Everyone else was salivating and getting ready in their own special way to watch the banshee get it. Gaz had no clue what she did so far, since her only priority were to, Dib and Zim. Normally she did, but this time, Gaz was clueless.

Stepping forth, He presented himself loud and clear to all his minions making so many oh and awe at him. Gaz went behind the pillar not wishing to see any of it. She knew she would hear it, but seeing it disgusted her to no end. Hearing the punishment commence, Gaz thought about other things. Thought about game moves. Thought about books she read. Movies she had seen. She even thought about things her brother talked about. Peeking over at some of the other denizens around there, she quickly shut her eyes wishing she could be excused.

Soon everyone dispersed, and as she was leaving, Gaz heard her name called out. Shoulders slumped, she turned to face Him. She saw the mess of the banshee on the floor as she crawled away. Gaz hated being left alone with him since it was always worse then having an audience. An audience she was afraid of including two new males she wished would leave there.

He reached down to touch her cheek, disgust filled her. "Oh my precious little one how I sense your anger in me in showing that to your brother."

Gaz remained silent. It was bait really.

Lifting her hair up, He grinned against its softness. "Your brother is quite stubborn. How many punishments will I dole out until he comprehends that I rule here."

Even though it sounded like a question, Gaz knew better he was mostly stating something out.

Enjoying the quietness of her before him, He moved closer. "She really didn't do a thing wrong, I just know how you can't stand her." Touching her cheek again, He almost purred. "You though did something wrong."

Gaz opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself.

"The alien and yourself."

"That meant nothing. I was trying to make him listen to me. I'm not interested in that stuff at all." Gaz spoke out in truth. With all the horrible things she had witnessed, the last thing on her mind is that.

Lifting her head up roughly by the chin, He didn't wish to hurt her, but he needed her to understand. "You are mines and mines alone. No one in this realm is allowed any of that. Do you get me?"

"Yes." Feeling him let go of her, she almost stumbled.

"Good then. Continue your job, little one." He said.

Bowing, Gaz turned around to leave hastily away from him. Away from the stench of that area. In the upper area, she caught sight of the banshee issuing her a look of hatred. Gaz did know her history. She may look young herself, but she was in her 50's and what she did to her own family made Gaz look like a saint. Gaz dismissed her look in favor of going after the ones who are too stubborn to leave this place.

* * *

 **Alright, Ngrey I found a spot where I can say who Dib lost it too, but honestly I won't say more history over a non-existent character. Just to say who he basically lost it to. This is mostly a 6 chapter story anyhow unless someone wants more written. Now I need sleep. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The pendant is something she obviously treasures so the demon used it to trap her soul in it. I know I became even more forgetful with this story than the rest because it is so short. I hoped I caught everything, but obviously I didn't even when I edited it. I'm sorry for not being clearer.**

* * *

Zim and Dib were chased to the third level falling to the ground in obvious loss of breath from all the running they were doing. Zim felt that they weren't allowed near the door that was access to the boiler room. Looking up, Zim saw a pair of dirty naked legs in front of him, and as curiosity does kill the cat, he continued looking up to see a nude woman standing there with maggots spilling out of her neck making him cry out.

"Oh Irk! Get it away!" Hissing he sat up just to fall back on his butt against the stair rail.

For Dib he scampered back as he stared up at her. "Hey look, Zim... Someone you can lose your virginity to... Heh." It was a weak joke at best, but he felt the need to save his stomach from hurling.

Baring his teeth, Zim almost bit him for his arrogance. "Pitiful human."

Both standing up slowly, they stared at the woman wondering what would happen till she screamed out loud reaching for her skin to rip it open. Yelling themselves, they both ran away from her in horror. Running down a bend they stopped short finding themselves in front of those freaks again like the first time. Closing his eyes, Zim opened them to turn his head to see them suddenly behind them. This isn't happening again. Breathing stilled, they did their best to keep calm even at the sight of Gaz walking through them as easily as can be towards them. Zim watched how her hair bounced along, and how graceful she moved towards them. Was Zim falling for the enemies dead sister? That tears it, he is weird.

As Gaz approached, she turned her back just as she reached them holding her hands out for them to hold as well. Feeling them grasp her hands, she walked through the field of corpses till they reached a safe location where she turned to face them after releasing their hands. "Midnight tonight, Dib." Turning around, Gaz strolled down the hallway with them on either side of her.

"Please, Gaz I can save you."

Growling, she glanced over to Zim then back to Dib. "You have no idea what I have to see on a daily basis and you want to save me when time is running out. Once time has ended your souls are his. He will torture you in a way you both don't want to imagine." Gaz knew she was saying too much. She was saying it because she was angry at her brother prompting her to grab him by the scruff of his neck, and surprising Zim by slamming him into a nearby locker. "Listen to me and listen to me good, Dib. I have already done one unjustified thing in his opinion to torture someone else. Once I'm of age I have to go through with these... Punishments to the point that I will become as insane as these assholes." Why can't he listen to her just this once? She was trying to save him.

"But Gaz..."

"What will happen to us?" Zim asked almost quietly.

A saddened look washed over her making her release Dib. "Something I don't want to get into." Trying to turn away, she was caught by Zim as he took her hand.

"The key is in that pendant. It is a way of helping you."

"Zim, he showed you guys that memory for a reason. He showed it to you so you feel compelled to help me. Don't help someone who doesn't want it." She implored slipping her hand away from him.

"I don't buy it though." Zim tried to take her hand again, but seeing her step away, he forced her towards him. "For once I want to help your brother out here."

Dib watched the exchange between Zim and her. He was so surprisingly gentle with her. It was a side he never saw before from the alien. It actually looked like a serene scene. A scene that was cut short by Gaz dropping to the ground in apparent pain. "Gaz?" Running to her, she skittered away from both of them just to see a Guard approach behind her.

Gaz looked behind at the figure as she received another screech in her head from Him again. Eyes wide she turned herself around to kick at it knowing it was futile, but she had to try. Gaz felt another Guard approach. Those she knew were to prevent the involvement of Dib and Zim. They were after her. Standing up, she was weak, but grabbing the ax after it landed between them, she managed to wrestle it away. It was all fruitless, but there was no way she was going down without a fight.

Looking at Dib, her eyes were raging for one final demand. "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Dib and Zim tried to now fight the Guard as they grabbed her like a rag doll, placing her over their shoulder. They latched on, but they were useless even as the other descended to grab them both launching them in the far wall. Breathing heavily, they felt their insides were squished from the impact as tears invaded their eyes. The remaining Guard was half into the wall staring at them.

"The Master will have her now for her insolence." With those words, he vanished.

For Dib, he ran to the wall crying out for Gaz begging for her life. Hitting the wall several times as blood started to show, he felt Zim pry him away, and whispering to him. Dib couldn't make sense in the haze of his own mind as he caught the look of anger from Gaz. The pain. The sheer determination to fight. She was trying to save them both. Zim kept tugging at him to the point he couldn't see through his own tears. He loved his sister. Wanted to save her. Zim kept speaking, but he no longer could hear. He became deaf from being so emotional.

* * *

Gaz was forced down on her knees as chains shackled her wrists keeping her down in the kneeling position. It was humiliating, but Gaz kept her head up high as she looked up at his throne. She ignored everyone around her as they cackled and chortled all around her. She broke a rule. She knew, He was counting on it. Today might mark her early death. For so long she had been in limbo knowing he was waiting till she turned 18 to kill her. To do so many things she never wished to think about. Gaz always acted brave. Never showed anyone her weakness, but in truth, she was scared. She was scared of seeing her brother actually dead. Scared of being truly alone. Funny how even though she had been down here all this time alone, she truly wasn't, knowing he was still alive. Gaz could still hear him up there. Hear him chasing Zim around. It almost made her smile right there. It became as comforting as those games she played.

Now as He was walking up to his throne and a silence was filling the air to hear him speak. To finally see her punished. Gaz faltered. The way he stood there was far longer then he had ever done before. There was always a fanfare to these things. His bravado, and now there he stood looking almost regretful to what will happen.

He traded so many souls for this one being alone. He was never allowed to trespass outside his domain to another, but he reached a deal so he can obtain her. Something about her was so complex. Something so intriguing that made the others in this place so boring. He knew he would have to wait till she came of age, but since she insulted him by touching that alien, and then giving more away then she was allowed. It was time.

"LEAVE HERE! He ordered his minions.

Gaz was confused to the order when he loved to have everyone see the punishments. Even the others were confused.

"Leave here or I'll do far worse to you then ever before." He lilted out.

Gaz listened as the room slowly emptied out. She can see his eyes making sure everyone was gone, when He caught her looking at him, He smiled.

"You have always been my favorite, Gazlene." He informed her. "I have such hope for you."

Gaz remained quiet again.

"First touching the alien and then saying far too much. I didn't want to do that, but it will provoke something."

"You are using me as bait." She observed.

Taking a breath, He wanted to touch her. "Yes and other things."

"I know I'm no angel, but why me? Why choose me?" He circled around her now. Examining her. Gaz knew he was waiting for something from her. Most likely permission. Dib's life for her own again? Will he take it this time in exchange for something more.

"You know what I desire, Gazlene. You are far more intelligent then the creatures that roam here. You only allowed your heart to speak when it came to family." Stopping behind her, He lifted a strand of hair always enjoying the texture. "Probably the only time you allowed your heart to speak."

Gaz right then squeezed her eyes shut knowing what was lurking within him. She has eavesdropped on those conversations before when she was far younger. Even if Dib managed to save her, could she recover from this ordeal truly? Sure she had him. She knew her father would pretend she is asleep in her room still. Who loved her the most? The one who will do anything to save her like she was willing to risk for him? Or the one that is now pretending she is asleep just to save some heartache for himself? She guessed it was love in varying degrees.

"My dear, I await those sweet words to come from your mouth." He urged her again.

"What is your true name?" Gaz wondered knowing it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but feeling it was best to sate her curiosity.

His laughter that burbled up sounded so sedated, but evil sounding as He went to crouch down in front of her as best as possible. "My soon to be... I have none when I crossed. What I've done has made me lose it entirely."

"Will I lose my own?"

"Doubtful when I know you are strong enough to want to retain it." Brushing his finger tip across her smooth surface, He grinned more. "Now, Gazlene, tell me exactly what I want to hear."

"My sister will not be doing no such thing."

Standing up, He tried to get a bead on where Dib was. How was a mere mortal able to sneak in here without him noticing? "Come out here now, brother of Gazlene."

Coming out from around the pillar that Gaz has so often hid behind, almost struck the creature as ironic. As for Gaz, one of her eyes widened up at seeing Dib, hating the fact on how close he was cutting things on getting out of here. It made her almost struggle against her bonds.

"Dib! Leave now!"

Dib shook his head at her as he leveled a weapon, Gaz had no clue where he got that from. Guess he took it from one of the uglies out there. "You may not think your life isn't worth it, but it is to me."

"Bahahahaha! Noble brother you have there. Just imagine all the punishments I'll give him, Gazlene. Punishments you'll bare witness to." He promised.

Dib sized up the demon seeing it was well over 9 feet tall. To him he was his own building, but this was a fight he refused to back away from as he and the demon went into combat. Well really, Dib wacking him a few times, get a hit, and running to duck for cover, before coming back up swinging. It was a whole rinse and repeat type of deal.

Gaz ducked as a swipe of a tail came over her head making her notice something dangling from the waist band of what he always wore. It was her skull pendant. Struggling now, she squeaked when a strike came too close to her making both Dib and the demon incredibly angry at one another. Turning her attention to them growling, she wasn't aware of what looked like spider legs descending the ceiling from above her landing quietly in front of her. Gaz turned her head to see Zim telling her not to make a sound as he started to pick her lock apart off one shackle.

As Dib and the demon were busy a bit far away, she whispered. "He has my skull pendant dangling off his waist band. It came lose during the fight. It has my soul in it."

Nodding his head, Zim was about to undo the other lock when He spotted him. Roaring, He started towards Zim about ready to attack. Zim gave Gaz a final look as he joined the fight just by jumping as far away from her.

Gaz watched as both Zim and Dib double teamed him. Zim was more of a warrior than Dib was, but Dib was holding his own like a pro. It was sad for her to admit to watch them both in awe in a way because whatever, Zim had in that weird thing on his back paid off half the time, but sometimes he would find something to make into a staff to attack him with. Dib included.

Glancing at the time, Dib showed Zim who looked over at Gaz still chained up. Pursing his lip, Zim nodded to Dib as they both launched separate attacks. They both knew they were injured, but the adrenaline was helpful in their fuel. Zim saw the pendant and went to grab it, but as he did the demon smacked him very hard launching him high in the air. Zim heard Gaz's voice, but taking something, he shot it at her hoping it aimed true before he hit against the wall hard yelling out to Dib to say it.

Dib landed near the ground himself near his sister as he recited the words out loud along with a few extra words that needed to be added. Hearing the demon roar at them the world suddenly became bright in a blinding beam of light, before fading in and out as a whirling vortex happened.


	6. The end?

**Yes, Ngrey, Dib did straight up defeat a demon with Zim's help. You knew that Dib would have it in him.**

 **Invader Johnny - No way I'm killing Dib off. I did have this whole story with Dib being the main character in it all along. Zim being secondary while Gaz is what you can call a catalyst of why Dib is there.**

 **Everclear70 - I like when they team up too.**

 **The reason for this Author's note is this; I'm unsure if I want to add another chapter to this. I tried to find a way to expand the last chapter, but I feel I'm a bit lost. Did they truly defeat that demon? Will that demon find a way to get Gaz back? Maybe I should just leave well enough alone. This was going to be a short story originally and I still want it that way. I do have other ideas popping up in my head right now with other stories just piling up.**

* * *

It sounded like the boiler room again. With the familiar sounds of steam and such moving around. It was incredibly hot down there, and he never felt more thirsty in his entire life before. Opening his eyes, Dib wet his lips with his tongue groaning out as he laid on his side to rub his head for a moment. Seeing Zim's feet across from him, Dib crawled over to see if he was alive.

"Zim? You all right?" Under normal circumstances this would be an odd question, but seeing that Zim helped, Dib thought the concern was called for.

Groaning, Zim waved his claw in front of him. "Go away Gir."

"No, Zim. It's Dib. Remember the paranormal world we just came from? We're back." Dib informed him softly.

Eyes opening up, Zim suddenly sat up. "We are?" He questioned before settling to hug himself. "We are."

"But... Gaz?" Dib was afraid to look around. Afraid to hear the negative answer.

Studying his enemies expression, Zim caught something bright beyond him. "Look behind you, Dib-human."

Slowly, he did to see Gaz's familiar legs in her pink and black tights, with her legs twisted to one side of her body as she obviously laid on her back. Both standing up slowly, Dib swore he caught the rise and fall of her chest making him rush to her side to check her pulse. Zim noticed she had her skull pendant around her neck, and even in this dirty area, he wondered how she remained the cleanest thing there. It was astounding. They saved her!

"Gaz? Please wake up." Dib pleaded.

"Mmm." Moaning a little, she opened her eyes seeing Zim first then her brother. "Where are we?"

"We're back." Dib beamed down at her. "You're back, Gaz."

Straightening up her legs, Gaz continued to lie there on the dirty ground. "I hope so because I don't want to go through that again." She muttered out lowly.

"I thought that was one of those Club Med vacations I've heard you humans rave about." Zim joked.

"Har har har. Help me up." Holding out her hands for each of them, they both picked her up gently with her only stumbling once against, Dib. "Well that was smooth of me."

Looking down at her clothing, Dib smirked. "Tomorrow we are getting you some new clothes since the ones at home won't fit you ever again."

Removing herself from her brother's grip, Gaz refused to look weaker than she already has as she proceeded to walk towards the exit. Zim followed silently behind them in deep thought at least noticing as they walked home, Gaz would take her brother's hand to keep herself upright at least. Zim had to admire her, she was strong for such horrible surroundings. Dib and him were there for a short time and he had to admit he almost tore his own antennas off a few times. This girl kept herself with her chin held high. Something he noticed while she was shackled there. Gaz held her dignity.

Reaching the point where they separated, Zim waved at them as he silently left. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Dib with his hand out. "I know you didn't think you would end up in a place like that, but in the end you really helped me get my sister back. I truly appreciate it." Dib said extending his thanks to him.

Looking past him over to Gaz as she gave Zim a look he couldn't identify, he realized he did it for her. A human. "Yeah, well it doesn't make us friends, Dib-stink, but your welcome."

Dib wasn't expecting a hug, but it was enough as he turned to join his sister in walking home. Outside their home, Gaz stared up at it shaking her head before making their way in. Their dad wasn't home. That wasn't a surprise as they went upstairs with her asking for at least a t-shirt or something to wear to sleep in for the night. After she took her shower and stepped out, he was in the hallway waiting for her.

"We'll get you some things tomorrow. Hope you get some sleep, Gaz."

As Dib made his way into the bathroom, Gaz halted him. "Thanks and also sorry for all the past things I've ever done, Dib. Karma is truly a bitch."

Dib almost stopped her, but she already went to her bedroom to shut the door. He wished she didn't think that awfully about herself. It might seem strange to anyone else how he can love his sister before. She was violent. She held no patience. She threatened him from time to time, but he was the only one who knew that when the chips were down, she would at least step in to help him out. She helped him by saving his life that day. She helped him out again by trying to get him to leave that place. She grew up in such a circumstance and survived in the end.

The question remains is if she will continue on a good path or fall back into her old ways? Dib was always far more positive than her, but he started to know the answer to his unspoken question. He spotted the look in her eyes. Spotted her affection for him. She changed.

Shaking his head, he realized that there were things in that world that didn't coincide much to some of what they already knew of the paranormal. He knew of different demons, but didn't know about each section. This demon didn't have a name compared to others. Oh he heard the conversation down there. That demon was so bad before that his name was relinquished. It was something that wasn't earned. Most demons have names. He was nothing out of the books, and he inhabited the school grounds.

He can't question, Gaz about this too much. He felt it would be a bad trigger effect for her. In a way he knew that she would share with him.

"Oh the Swollen Eyeball would have a field day with this." He softly said as he went to his bedroom to sit on his bed. "My sister, once declared dead, came back. She wasn't truly dead. Her life was held in limbo all because he wanted her."

Dib felt her presence at his door, Gaz had such a saddened facial expression while she looked down to her bare feet. "I will kill those Eyeball members if they push me when you tell them. I will share, but for right now with you when I'm ready."

"I know, Gaz. I wouldn't allow them to push you. You've been through enough." Dib watched as she crossed the way to stand in front of him. They stared at one another for a while before she surprised him with a hug. Stroking her hair, he tried to ease her mind. Ease her entirely.

* * *

Monday after school, Dib set the pizza down in front of them. "I had a feeling you might be missing this."

Smirking, she accepted the soda and went for a slice almost salivating. "Yesss."

Watching her lift it up to eat it was by the most innocent thing she had ever done. She looked like one of those kids taking a bite of one of their favorite food, and dancing around practically. Right then she was tap dancing her feet happily. Dib thought it was both innocent and adorable. He could tell that his sister was in a state of bliss right now. So they didn't talk for right now as they ate their food in relative silence. When it was done, she took the pizza box out to dump, coming back with some more refreshments, Dib already had the t.v on asking her what she wanted to watch.

"Anything except for something closely related to what I've been through." Was her response.

Placing it on a low key detective type drama, Dib was surprised when she leaned against him. "How was school?"

"The people are bone heads. Got hit on by Mr Popular in my first period, and Zim actually insulted him when he didn't take no for an answer from me." Gaz replied. "Do you mind I'm leaning against you?"

"No, you haven't done this since we were really tiny."

Turning her head to look over at him, Gaz really wasn't interested in the show. "Dad is too strange."

"I know. Him saying he knew you weren't dead, so he felt it was better to make believe you were sleeping because he felt you were elsewhere on another existence knowing that somehow I will search you out." Circling his arm around her, Dib continued staring straight ahead. "That means he knows that the Paranormal is real."

"I can attest to that." Putting her hands on his arm, Gaz's eyes drifted elsewhere. "I didn't want you to end up in the same fate as me down there."

"I know and I did appreciate it. I'm stubborn though."

She knew that. "You have to admit that you and Zim make a good team."

"Not the first time we've had to fight together, but it is so hard to meet together so often." Dib had a feeling what she had to agree to. It was never something he would make her repeat. "Zim is the one who thought of the boiler room. He is the one that got my head back in the game."

Curling up more against him, Gaz saw the look in his eyes and the desperation in his voice as he called out to her when she was hauled away in front of them. It was the first time she openly fought. Gaz knew what would happen to her, and her refusal for both Zim and Dib was absolute. "I'm gonna try to change, Dib because I'm afraid of ending up in some hell like that again."

Wrapping both his arms around her, he allowed her to weep against him. Dib repeated to her how he loved her, and in all that time he thought she didn't with her sacrifices for him, it showed how she did feel for him.

After they both said good night, Gaz went to take a quick shower, and went to her room to find Zim standing by her window. Shutting the door and locking it, she went to sit on her bed patting the space near her so he could sit down. Studying him, she could detect he was nervous to be there, but seeing it wasn't because of Dib, it had to be something else.

"What couldn't wait till skool?"

Zim thought her choice of flannel p.j's were actually nice on her. "Well Zim likes you, little Gaz."

"Little Gaz?"

"Well you are smaller then, Zim so..."

Gaz reached over to place her hand over his. "Talk to me."

"Well... Zim is feeling this attraction to you as you humans call it." Blushing he looked down to his boots.

Gaz had a slight feeling about that, but wasn't 100% sure. "I want to say something to you without you thinking I'm rejecting you. I just got back from this..." Face almost twisting from the memories, she choked back a sob. "Horrific ordeal. I'm sure in time I will want to pursue something with someone, but for right now I could really need a friend."

Gazing at her eyes, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Zim would like to be your friend."

Coming closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him. "I'd like to be your friend too."

Eventually she laid down telling him a lot of what she witnessed down there. The promises that were to be done to her once she was age. Gaz already told Dib a lot of it except for that one thing that the demon wanted to hear her say. Dib knew what it would be. Of course he would. When Zim left and Gaz felt unease again, she slipped out of her room to head to her brother's. Knocking on the door softly, she opened it to see him trying to peer at her without his glasses on.

"Can't sleep." Was all she said when he flipped down the covers on one half of his bed allowing her to slip in. "One day I'll be able to sleep in my room again without seeing his face."

Dib knew she was apologizing without saying it. Bringing her closer, he protected her like an older brother should. "Give it time." Running his hand through her hair, he soon found her asleep against him. For a while he stayed awake thinking till eventually he went to sleep too.

Some time in the night, his door opened up revealing Professor Membrane seeing both of them fast asleep. Hands on his hips he looked at how Dib had a protective hold around his sibling. Knowing his daughter suffered a long trauma, Membrane didn't wake them as he quietly made his way out at least knowing they were safe.

* * *

 **The end?**


End file.
